To Russia We Go
by Jade's Stone
Summary: One-Shot Rae/Red-X Raven goes to stop Red-X from stealing a valuable Egyptian necklace, but a false move and wrong slip helps the angry couple find themselves in a barren, cold land full of snow and no powers. How will they get home? Why a kiss of course!


**A/N: Okay...this isn't really what I expected to come out when I sat down with the urge to write but oh well! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT**

* * *

"I'm not here!" a plump ginger giggled from behind the Titans. Starfire looked up confused,

"Robin, why does Control Freak say he is not here? Can someone talk to us without being here?" Robin opened his mouth to say something to the girl but she suddenly perked up, "Oh! The cellar phone!" She suddenly piqued up and pulled out her purple flip phone, "Hello? Control Freak? You must come out so we may to the butt-kicking to you."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared in awe of the pretty Tameranian, now shouting in the cell phone. Robin was prying the phone from her hand, Raven just rolled her eyes and continued to look for the stupid criminal.

Beast Boy transformed into a hound dog and began searching for his scent, Cyborg was lighting up the dark ware-house with his shoulder-light, Robin was now squinting up into the rafters while, blushing, Starfire assumed a green star-bolt to help light up the place. Suddenly the lights flipped on to reveal three criminals: Control Freak, Johnny Rancid and Cinder Block. Raven smirked, all the dumb guys, this should be fun. A gruesome silence filled the ware house. Before anyone could attack Robin's communicator went off. As if a trigger everyone launched themselves into battle. Starfire began shooting Star-bolts at Johnny Rancid, while he rode around on his motorcycle laughing manically. Control Freak pulled out a glowing sword and charged at Cyborg who began blasting him with his cannon. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and charged, roaring, at Cinderblock.

Seeing they were okay for now, Raven formed a shield over her and Robin, covering them from flying debris. Robin glanced appreciatively at Raven before flipping open his communicator. He studied it for a few seconds before turning to Raven, "Break-in down at the museum, Red-X, think you can handle it on your own until we take care of these guys?" Raven nodded, "Okay. I'm sending you the coordinated now." Raven nodded again before teleporting herself in front of the museum, a black raven cawed as she left the ware house.

Pulling up her hood Raven cautiously walked inside the dark building, instantly she noticed security guards plastered on the wall with an unmistakable red X covering their bodies. Raven ran over to them, "Are you okay?" The first guard nodded quickly, but before Raven could reach out to undo them he shouted at her,

"NO! Don't touch it! You'll just get stuck to, just stop Red-X!" Raven drew back and nodded quickly, "He's upstairs in Egypt…" That all Raven heard before teleporting away into the Egyptian exhibit.

She glanced around slowly, looking for any slight movement. Slowly Raven drew up her hood, feeling slightly exposed with it down. She started when the lights suddenly flipped on, she squinted against the glare and spun around coming face to mask with Red-X; she took a hasty step back, "What are you doing here X?" she growled at him raising her glowing fists in a defensive posture.

"Your team ditch you, Sunshine?" Raven's eyes lit up, without responding she formed a black claw and tried to grab him from behind, he flipped nimbly out of the way. "Tsk Tsk little bird, attacking someone from behind isn't very honorable." He droned in a mechanical voice.

Raven growled, "Honorable? I'm not the one who steals for a living." Done talking Raven lunged at Red-X and began attacking hand to hand. She kicked him in the chest and he grabbed her foot twisting it, instead of letting him just twist her foot, she twisted with it. Twirling she brought her foot up and it collided with his jaw. He smirked,

"Ouch, that hurt…almost." Raven could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why are you here X?" she growled at him, he merely chuckled in response, the mechanical sound sent chills down Raven's back as she heard the sound. He held up a Meant Necklace, he smirked under his mask, "It may look like something a child strung together but it is worth quite a bit of money, money I'm about to go claim." Raven snarled,

"Sorry but its no yours, you can't claim it." With mock pity lacing her words like venom

"Watch me. Love to stay and chat little bird, but I've got some money I have to go collect." Raven's eyes widened, he wouldn't get away that easily. As he pressed the X on his belt to transport away she lunged forward and grabbed the belt, desperately trying to pull it off before he could escape. His eyes widened as she grabbed the belt, "Sunshine! No!" he yelled, but in a flash they were both gone.

A few seconds later, Raven landed heavily on Red-X as they crashed into the snow. She groaned and sat up, "Sweetheart, as much as this flatters me, I can't breathe." Red-X said in a strained voice from underneath her. She looked down and realized she was sitting on his stomach. With a gasp she rolled off him and almost regretted it when her bare legs hit the unforgiving snow beneath her. She turned her violet eyes and glared at him with so much coldness in her eyes that would have made a snowman blush,

"What did you do?" she asked in an icy monotone. X looked around confused and looked down at his belt, which had electric sparks coming out of it, a comical way to show it was broken.

"When you grabbed my belt you made me lose focus, so instead of going to my destination it brought us here." He replied nonchalant, but Raven could feel the unease coming off him. She grabbed his forearm,

"Well bring us back." She demanded, he looked up at her and unstrapped his belt, examining it. After a few seconds he glanced up, "No can do, Sunshine, You broke my belt, no belt, no transportation." She glared at him,

"Fine. Whatever, I'll do it myself." She took a deep breath of icy air and shuddered as it entered her lungs, "Azarath Mentrion Zenthos." She chanted and opened her eyes expecting a black portal, but nothing appeared. She recited the spell two more times before slamming her foot down on the ground and let anger take over for a few seconds, nothing blew up. She turned back to X, her eyes narrowed. I don't know what you did but I don't have some of my powers." She accused then closed her eyes, 'I still have my empathy and sensing, but no flying, teleporting, or telekinesis.' She clenched her teeth together as she thought of this; but said nothing out loud.

Raven pulled her cloak tighter around her and cursed herself for not having anything warm to wear, her cloak provided no warmth. Raven shivered and sent out her senses. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she began walking away.

"Where are you going?" X demanded as she began to walk away, Raven turned back to him,

"I have a friend, Red Star, he lives maybe a three day walk, if the weather is good, away from here. He will bring me back home." He waited as she began walking away again, he didn't follow.

Raven suddenly stopped, realizing X wasn't following her, "Well are you coming or not? If you want to stay out here and freeze to death, then be my guest, I don't care what you do; either way you're going to jail." She stated and began walking away again shivering as the wind blew in her face and forced her hood and cloak back. The icy wind bit at her body, she pulled her cloak tighter around her but realized that the wind just pushed right through the thin cloth.

Red-X caught up to the demon-ness before she got too far away, he slowed his pace and walked slowly beside her. He looked over at her shivering body and smiled in satisfaction, Boy Blunder was smart enough to install a suit heater, so he was perfectly toast inside, from his head to his toes. He looked back over at Raven and saw her shivering violently. He reached up and undid his cape and wrapped it in front of Raven, clasping it in the back. He smirked, she looked quite funny, but knew that since the cape was in front of her body, it would shield her from the wind.

Raven looked up surprised as Red-X wrapped his cape around her. She glared at him, "I don't need this." She reached up and unclasped the cape and tossed it back at him. A small chuckle sounded from the mask,

"Fine Sunshine, it's your funeral." He raised his hands dramatically making 'L' shapes with both of his index fingers and thumbs and separated them a little above eye level. The imaginary headlines bit, and said, "Strongest titan, defeated by snow." She glared at him feeling her anger boil,

"Shut up." She snapped which queued another nonchalant chuckle, she lost it, whirling around on him she forgot about the cold briefly and began ranting, "It's your fault we're in this mess so either shut up and try to fix that belt so you can bring us home. OR shut up and find some shelter so we don't freeze to death in this Azar-forsaken place." Unexpectedly, the thief snapped back,

"So now it's my fault?" he demanded, cape now reattached and billowing out, sideways from the snow and wind as he turned to face her.

"It was always your fault. If you hadn't tried to steal the necklace in the first place then we wouldn't be here." She snorted. She felt his irritation rolling off him in waves and realized she had found a button. Oh this was going to be so much fun, after all those late nights of work or waking up before the sun to stop the thief, yes she had found his button and she was going to enjoy pushing it on behalf of her entire team. Never know, she might push it a couple extra times just for Titans East and North and South to…don't forget Gnark and Kole…oh Jericho and Herald as well. Inside she was cackling, on the outside she was glaring.

"If you and your stupid team hadn't sent you over here, causing _you_ to cast your black voodoo magicy stuff then we wouldn't be here." Shrugging off the fact that he was partly right, that it was half her fault she snapped back,

"Black Voodoo Magicy Stuff?" she growled lowly, "Who do you think you are?" He glared back

"A thief doing what he's best at, stealing, for a living." She took a step forward,

"Oh really? Maybe you could try a different occupation, heard pluming is always needing a hand. A low-life like you belongs in the sewers." He took a step forward,

"Sure, _sunshine_. Right after you go back to hell, I'm sure Satan would love to have his daughter home." She took another step forward, they were nose to nose now and let out a small laugh that resembled a cackle,

"Satan is a low-life coward. I am daughter of Trigon! I could destroy you insignificant life with a flick of my finger." Slowly, dark trendless had begun to seep out from underneath her cloak.

"I don't doubt it, little bird. The likes of you are plastered all over the underworld, heard Azarath kicked out little RaeRae because she was scared of her daddy." Oh, so he had done his research. Well so had she,

"Oh really, _Jason?_ At least I can look my father in the eyes, you are the coward. Afraid to face Bat Man, pretending that you're still dead." He took it all in stride, letting out a short, barking laugh,

"Who says I'm Jason?" She smirked. Without a glimmer of intention of what she was doing, she reached up and unclasped the mask, and flinging it away in the space of a heart-beat. She found herself looking into the eyes of Jason Todd,

"You do." His eyes held surprise but he swooped down suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Raven instantly responded and wound her arms around his neck, responding to the kiss enthusiastically. When he drew slowly apart and both their eyes open, they found themselves back in the museum. Still stunned Raven watched stupidly as he slipped the mask back on and felt him smirk.

Jason smirked from behind the mask. He knew if he did that then he emotions would explode = power warp = Transportation home.

Red-X flipped up into the window sill and Raven was now recovered, glaring after him, but with a slight softened expression. He gave her a two finger salute.

"'Till next time, sunshine." He winked behind the mask and jumped out the window and sailed through the night air, mashing he button and transporting away before he hit the bottom. Raven let out a tiny smile and brought her hand to eye level, dangling there was the Meant Necklace he had stolen. Shaking her head she put the necklace back on the display case and enclosed herself in the cloak. She wouldn't tell Robin what happened, just that they had fought and she had won, but he got away. After all, she never told him, why should she start now?

With that last thought in mind, she teleported back into the tower and into the safety in her room just as the police arrived at the museum. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she remembered something: The Guards.


End file.
